Creation of Crystal Tokyo
by twistedjunjun20
Summary: Something has to happen before Crystal Tokyo is created. What must happen? Read the story and review afterwards.


**Title:  Creation of Crystal Tokyo**

**Author:  Neo-Queen Lita**

**E-mail:  queen_lita_jupiter@yahoo.com or queen_lita@hotmail.com **

**Rating:  PG**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko does.  I wish I did though, but I can dream.  The world is so unfair, but something's were just not made to come true.  I took a little section out of someone else's fan fic about when Serena died in a car crash and that it was a while before the time for Crystal Tokyo to come.  I would like to give credit to Avanla, if you are reading this I hope you will forgive me for taking a part out of your fan fic, but I am giving you the credit.  (She says as she bows down.)     **

**Author's Notes:  Arigatou Neo-Queen Raye, Rainbow Sailor Moon, and Rainbow Sailor Mercury you guys have been my inspiration to start writing again.  I would also like to thank my friend, Katie, thanks for getting me started on this show because I now know tons more about it than a lot of people on the Internet do.  I know it has been a long time, but I had to wait until I had some time to think and where I had no homework.  Well that day has come, but you might have to wait for a while before you I finish or maybe only a couple of days or a week or two.  Anyways this story is about the creation of Crystal Tokyo and everything that happened after Rini was born.  There are a couple more characters entering this story because all the scouts now have children, but you will have to wait until you read the story to know their names.  They could be girls or boys, who knows?  (hehehehe)  Even though you guys didn't write me in your fan fic until the very last couple of pages I forgive you, but please write more about what Drayo and I do.  I can just picture it, but I want to read it also, so PLEASE write more please.  This story is a continuation of my other story "The Day I came to be...", all the Sailor Scouts wake up 1 year and 3 days early as you will see when you read on and also they aren't Kings and Queens of their planets yet either.  This is just to tell you what is happening. **

**1 year and 3 days before the creation of Crystal Tokyo....**

**          Serena was running down the street.  She and the other inner scouts are now in their last year of college.  She is glad that they are all now in the same school, even Raye is going to the same school as them.  Darien is walking casually down the street where Serena is racing towards school when she turns the corner and slams into him.**

**          "I am sorry Darien."  Serena said, without looking up.  Darien wasn't surprised she knew it was him because they had been slamming or bumping into each other for the past 4-5 years.  They are both getting used to it.  Darien asked, "Serena, where is your car?"  Serena says, "My dad is borrowing it because his car is in the shop getting checked."  "Oh okay, well you better hurry to class because you have 10 minutes before it rings."  Darien said.  "Oh man, I am going to be late again!"  Serena yelled.  She started running again, but went back and kissed Darien. **

**          It is after school and everyone is at the Game Center where Andrew is now the manager.  Serena and Mina go straight for the Sailor V and Sailor Moon games.  (Andrew knows who they all are, so he isn't surprised at all)  Lita, Raye, Luna, Artemis, and Darien are sitting in a booth talking about the coming of Crystal Tokyo and when is will happen.  "It should be happening soon because the weather is getting colder everyday and it is still summer."  Darien said.  "You are right we should prepare, but how?"  Luna said.  They all sat around for another hour or so and then went home.  Darien and Serena went together because Darien was invited for dinner by Serena's parents. **

**          They got to Serena's house about 10 minutes before dinner was ready so they decided to talk in Serena's room until it was ready.  When they were alone, Darien had Serena sit down and then he went down on one knee and asked her, since it was almost time for Crystal Tokyo, to marry him.  Serena started to cry and exclaimed, "Yes, yes I will marry you."  Darien got up and then they kissed until Serena's mom said dinner was ready.   **

**          During dinner Serena said that she and Darien had an announcement to make.  They both got up and Serena said, "Darien asked me to marry him and I said yes."  Her mother and father were both happy for her, but Sammy just sat there waiting for the celebration to be over with so that he could finish eating and then call his girlfriend.  Throughout dinner they talked about the wedding arrangements and everything else, and then they decided to call it a day and they would talk about it tomorrow.  **

**          After dinner and dessert, Serena took Darien home.  They were quiet until Serena pulled up to Darien's apartment, and then Darien said goodnight.  Serena grabbed his arm and brought him to her and kissed him goodnight.  That is the last time Darien gets to kiss her alive.  After that Serena pulls away and goes home.  **

**          Darien gets into his apartment and flops down on the couch.  His thoughts are on the future and Serena.  He doesn't think about it much more because he falls asleep a couple minutes later.  **

**          Serena is on her way home when she stops at a light.  She looks both ways and starts to go through the intersection, when this truck comes through the red light at full speed.  All she sees before she blacks out are Darien, the scouts, and Rini, then she goes unconscious.**

**          Darien wakes up to the phone ringing next to him.  It is the hospital, they say that Serena is there and she doesn't look good.  He nearly drops the phone, but keeps his grip tight and says thank you.  After hanging up the phone he calls Serena's parents and tells them to go to the hospital because Serena has been in a terrible accident and he doesn't know what her condition is.  He hears a cry in the background and realizes that must be her mother.  Serena's father says that they will go down there right away.  Darien hangs up the phone and starts calling the Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita, one at a time, telling them to go to the hospital because Serena has been in an accident.  They are all frightened, but they all agree to go down there.  **

**          In the hospital, Serena is in bed unconscious when she sees a bright light in distance.  She starts toward it, until the light becomes so bright that she can't see.  She closes her eyes and opens them a moment later and gasps.  "You are ..."  She says.  "Yes, I am Neo-Queen Serenity, your future self.  I have come to tell you that the time for Crystal Tokyo's creation is almost here.  I also came to tell you that you were in a car crash, but you won't make it out alive.  You will come back alive when it is time to awake the Earth."  Neo-Queen Serenity explains.  "But Darien and I were going to get married next month.  When will we be married?"  Serena asks.  "You will be married and crowned the day you awaken Earth.  You will be asleep for the next year getting wiser, more regal, and a little taller while the others will be put into a deep sleep in about 2 days from now."  Neo-Queen Serenity says.  "So I was in a car crash because it was my destiny to be the first one to fall asleep and reawaken Earth?"  Serena asked.  "Yes, that is your destiny."  Neo-Queen Serenity told her.  "I will send Darien and all the scouts even the outers a message that you are fine and you will see them soon."  Neo-Queen Serenity said.  After that said everything turned black again and we go back to the hospital room where all the scouts, Darien, and Serena's family are waiting for her to wake up.  **

**          Darien, Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina all get a message saying that Serena is fine and that she will see them all soon.  In another part of the city Michelle, Amara, Susan, and Heather also get the same message except with more detail.  It says that Serena was in a car crash and is now in the hospital, but she is fine and she will see them all soon.  The outers all look at each other and wonder what is happening in the city.  They waste no time and hightail it over to the hospital to see what is up.  They get there 5 minutes later and ask where Serena Tsukino is.  The nurse tells them and they head to the room.  They find Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Serena's family in the room around the bed where Serena is as pale as the white sheet on top of her and as still as life itself.  They ask Darien what happened and after 15 minutes they understand what has happened and decide to see what happens with the others.  **

**          10 minutes after Darien told the outers what happened Serena's body becomes a bright light and then starts to fade away.  Everyone stares in disbelief especially her parents and so Darien and the scouts decide to tell them everything about them and who they really are.  **

**          It is hours later and Serena's parents are staring at them all wondering if what they say is true.  They look at the scouts and Darien and start to believe what they told him.  Serena's father finally speaks up and asks, "So Serena is the Moon Princess and future Queen and you, Darien, are the prince of Earth and future King."  "And you guys are the protectors of Serena and Darien."  He finished.  "Yes."  They all answered at once.  Serena's father asked if there are anymore things he should be aware of and the scouts couldn't think of anything.  Finally Luna and Artemis walked in and said that since they know everything then they should understand why they had to keep it all a secret.  Serena's parents and Sammy looked at Luna and Artemis and were speechless.  "Well I guess they weren't told everything."  Luna and Artemis said, looking at the scouts who were staring at the ceiling or doing something else.  **

**          After such a long day they all went home sad, confused, and hopeful that they will see Serena again.  Once they all got home they all fell asleep.**

**2 days later – **

**          The scouts and Darien had a rough two days after Serena's disappearance, but they covered it up with some cooked up story.  Andrew asked them where Serena is, but all the other scouts couldn't tell him the bad news, so Darien told his best friend.  Andrew was shocked by the news of Serena's death and so he decided to close the Game Center until Earth was reawakened by Neo-Queen Serenity or Serena in one year from that day.  When all the scouts went outside they all felt a strong breeze come up and start to blow snow and ice.  **

**          Darien said, "The time has come for us to get ready for Crystal Tokyo."  "Everyone get someone you cherish the most and bring them to your house and tell them that they can spend the night at their house tonight because the future depends on it."  "After getting them situated in your house tell them all you about yourself and what you are here for and what is happening."  All the scouts went to get the person they cherished the most and then they went home and told that person everything.  Amy got Greg, Raye got Chad, Lita got Ken, Mina got Andrew, Michelle got Michael, Amara got Paul, Susan got Scott, Heather got Sammy (yes, Serena's little brother),  and Darien went home all by himself and went to sleep not to wake up until a year later a little older, taller, and different clothes on.  **

**1 year later – **

**          Serena or Neo-Queen Serenity woke up and saw that she was alive and well.  She noticed that she was taller, wiser, and more regal than she was a year ago.  She noticed the Earth was asleep and decided that is was time for her to awaken it and her protectors and lover.  She yelled, "Moon Crystal Healing Activation"  With that said the Earth started to wake up and in the center of Tokyo, Crystal Tokyo was standing in all its pride and joy.  She floated down to where Darien or King Endymion was sleeping.  She kissed his forehead and he woke up to see a new and improved Serena standing in front of him with her Queen dress on.  He stood up and smiled at Serena and said, "It is good to see you after so long."  Serena smiled back and went to kiss Darien.  **

**          After waking up Darien, she went to wake up each of the scouts.  First it was Amy and Greg, Raye and Chad, Lita and Ken, Mina and Andrew, Michelle and Michael, Amara and Paul, Susan and Scott, and finally Heather and Sammy. Serena was a little surprised by Sammy being with Heather, but figured he would tell her when it happened later.  When they woke up they were all dressed in their Queen and King clothes, but decided that since they were now Queen and King of all their respective planets they should look the part at least.    **

**          After getting situated into their rightful places in the Crystal Palace, all the couples went to the marriage ceremony that was being held for all of them and then the crowning ceremony afterwards.  After getting married and crowned they all went to do their respective planets and decided to come back when they could.  **

**2-3 years later – **

**          All the scouts returned with a surprise for everyone.  Serena and Darien went first and she presented her baby daughter, Rini or Small Lady.  Amy and Greg presented their baby daughter, Karla.  Raye and Chad presented their baby daughter, Diana.  Lita and Ken presented their daughter, Faith.  Mina and Andrew presented their baby daughter, Kristy.  Michelle and Michael presented their 2 ½ year old daughter, Peace.  Amara and Paul presented their 2 ½ year old daughter, Joy.  Susan and Scott presented their 3 year old daughter, Truth.  Finally Heather and Sammy presented their baby son, Alex.  They all gasped and were astonished that a lot could happen in 2-3 years.  Amy, Greg, Heather, and Sammy all blushed at this.  Serena and Darien had some more news.  It seems Serena is pregnant again and she was wondering if the scouts would stay until this baby was born.  They all agreed to stay for the next year.  **

**8 months later – **

**          Serena is in the Crystal Tokyo delivery room and she is giving birth to her second child.  Serena is in there for about 2-3 hours before the baby finally comes out.  Darien runs out and says, "It's a boy."  The scouts and their kids jump up and congratulate Darien on his second child.  They all ask him what the child's name is going to be and he says, Hope.  **

**4 months later –**

**          The scouts and their kids go back to their respective planets, but Lita, Ken, Faith, Raye, Chad, Diana, Heather, Sammy, and Alex all decide to stay for a little longer because they don't need to go back for a while, unless something happens.  They stay for another year, while making trips back and forth to Earth, Jupiter, Mars, and Saturn.  Then they decide to go back home and say they will return as soon as they can.**

**The End**

**So how did you like it?  Was it good or should I work on it?  Please give me your opinion soon because I really want to know if I still got it.  I typed this up in 2-3 hours.  That is fast considering I was writing while I was trying to think about what to say.  It just was in my head for so long, that I just had to get it down before I forgot it.  Anyways this is my first comeback after over a year of not writing.  I hope I still got it (she says as she crosses her fingers in hopes that they liked it.)**

**Ja ne, minna-chan,**

**Neo-Queen Lita      **


End file.
